


No. Bad. Stop.

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: I HAVE CREATED A THING, I'll think of a better name, M/M, Yeah no I'm too lazy to change the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Paul is a perfectionist fledgling scientist. Hugh is helping.





	No. Bad. Stop.

" NOOOOOO IT DIDN'T WOOOOOORK WHY IS IT PUNISHING MEEEEEEEEEEE...." Paul screamed from the other room. Hugh pulled the couch pillow over his head. " NOOOOOOO I HAVE FAILED MY SCIENCEING NONONONOOOOOOOO-" " Is everything alright in there, love?" Hugh finally called out when Paul was taking a break from screaming."NO EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE MEEEEEEEEE." Hugh sat up and frowned. He had been reading on his PADD, but now it appeared that he was needed. " Do you need any help? Did you hurt yourself?" Hugh called, trotting over to where Paul was slumped. " No.... maybe...it's just a scratch..." Paul muttered.

Hugh raised his eyebrows at Paul and held out his hand with a great deal of patience. Paul muttered under his breath and shoved his arm in Hugh's general direction. A long slash stretched from the middle of Paul's palm to his upper forearm. It was bleeding slightly, but otherwise was not much more than an overglorified papercut. Hugh traced the cut and mumbled to himself, then bumbled off to get a box of band-aids. After a miniature war between Paul and a box of ban-aids, Hugh had gotten Paul to the point of not screaming. " Now that that's done, what isn't working?" Hugh asked Paul, who was curled up on the couch with a pillow over his head. He them proceded to speak in a foreign language that was known by the name of Scie'ncee, a language which Hugh did not quite understand. " Huh," Hugh said when Paul was done ranting, deciding to pretend he knew what was going on," Why don't you take a break from science for today, and by morning you'll have figured it out?" Paul looked like a kicked puppy at the words 'break from science' but still co-operatively walked away from the science table and went in search of something edible. Hugh woke upon the middle of the night to fumbling footsteps and the clanging of metal on metal. " PAUL! I SAID WE'LL WORK ON IT IN THE MORNING!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret writing this.


End file.
